


Together

by meiyamie



Series: I Want You for Worse or for Better [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Bath Sex, Clubbing, College, Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Queer Themes, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: A series of slice of life stories about Sugawara and Ushijima figuring out their relationship.





	1. Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> -Haikyuu is not mine, and no profit was earned from this work of fanfiction.  
> -I highly recommend reading 'Silver Linings' of the 'I Want You for Worse or for Better' series prior to this. There are little references to that fic series, but they are largely minor references.  
> -There is sex of the softcore variety in chapter 3, so mind the ratings.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara becomes conscious of how he looks after quitting volleyball, and Ushijima helps him get back on track.

"You're quiet," Ushijima remarked on the drive back to Sendai after the Sunday friendly. He took a peek at Sugawara before turning back to watch the road ahead of him, "And behaved."  
  
"That game earlier was tough. I felt like I was back in competition." Sugawara answered.  
  
"That happens when Shiratorizawa fresh grads first join the weekend games. They forget that their seniors are just having fun. It'll be better next time."  
  
"I feel terrible," Sugawara groaned, "I missed basic shots, made bad call after bad call and coordination was off. I've been playing with this team for two months now, I have no excuse for that kind of sloppiness."  
  
"Yes you do," Ushijima pointed out, "You only play every other week, you don't practice in between our game days, and you've abandoned your conditioning exercises."  
  
Sugawara gave a huff.  
  
"Koushi, the weekend games are not for you to stress over unless you're trying to get back in shape for the college league. Are you?"  
  
"Not even." Sugawara sighed, "I just feel slow and fat."  
  
Ushijima paused at a red light, and without taking his eyes off the road, reached out and lightly pinched Sugawara on the side of his belly. Sugawara yelped and slapped his hand.  
  
"It's from all that instant ramen you have while you study," Ushijima said, then drove on as the light turned green, "I don't mind. You're squishy."  
  
Ushijima expertly swatted Sugawara's hand away when he tried to poke his abs in retaliation, "That's how I know you're feeling better." He smirked.  
  
Sugawara glanced at him, "If Mom and Dad are still out for errands, want to come up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Ushijima parked, Sugawara got down to check the house. Upon finding out that no one else was home, he dashed out and signalled for Ushijima to come in. As soon as Ushijima stepped up to their door, Sugawara grabbed his hand and led him inside.  
  
Ushijima roped him in when they entered, and bent down to kiss him. As he did, he raised the hem of Sugawara's t-shirt as he palmed against his milky skin and up and down his lithe body. Sugawara tangled his fingers through his hair as they kissed, his eyes growing smokey with desire.

"Room. Now." Sugawara breathed before pulling away, yanking Ushijima along.

  
  
Sugawara woke up some time later. He gave a yawn and stretched, pleased by the nap that followed after midday sex. Ushjima was sitting up next to him, boxer briefs on, and scribbling something on one of Sugawara's writing pads.   
  
"What's that?" He yawned.  
  
"Your fitness plan." Ushijima replied.  
  
"My what." Sugawara furrowed his brows.  
  
"Fitness plan. Didn't Karasuno have one?"  
  
Sugawara shook his head. Even without looking up at him, he knew that Ushijima was rolling his eyes.  
  
"Get dressed." Ushijima urged, "Let's get you weighed."  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Yes, Koushi." He turned to kiss him quickly and moved off the bed to pull on clothes. "If you want to get your high school body back, you're going to get on the program."  
  
"Program? All we did was run and play back in high school."  
  
"And that made you winners. But now it's time to build you up to be a real champion."


	2. Perfect for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road back to fitness, Sugawara wonders if he can keep up with Mr. Perfect.

Sugawara first found Ushijima's helpfulness endearing, but it didn't take long for the sentiment to wear off.  
  
He woke up the following morning to find three missed calls from Ushijima.  
  
"You called?" Sugawara asked when he picked up.  
  
"Yes, you were supposed to be up at 5:30 for running and weights. Don't skip that next time. I'll remind you again tomorrow. Jog for 30 more minutes later. Bye."  
  
Curt, nothing sweet. Sugawara found himself getting annoyed.

He followed Ushijima's program, but on top of his college workload and sudden change in diet, he was barely pulling through. For the first few days he felt even more sluggish and cranky.  
  
"I don't remember feeling this slow when we were training under Ukai." He messaged Shimizu one evening.  
  
"Ukai was more focused on play," Shimizu replied, "Remember the penalties for whenever you messed up a shot?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss that."  
  
"That's what you get for going to Shiratorizawa," Shimizu joked with a laughing kamoji, "I've just gotten used to the idea of you and Ushijima as a couple. Don't dump him yet."  
  
"We aren't a couple."  
  
"You're doing a lot for someone you're just sleeping with."  
  
A message from Ushijima popped up, which Sugawara checked.  
  
"Three minutes. Squats."  
  
Sugawara winced, but obeyed, trying to do as many squats as he could in three minutes. He updated Ushijima right after.  
  
"Slow." Was his only reply.  
  
  
  
The weekend rolled in. Ushijima invited Sugawara over, which he was first excited about until he got to the end of his message,  
  
"Dress for training."  
  
Sugawara gave a frustrated whine. It has been a long week, and he still felt sore in parts of his body that he forgot existed. All Sugawara wanted to do was lie in a big bed and feel Ushijima's naked body against his own, and have a curry bun or two all to himself.  
  
But he still followed.  
  
  
Ushijima was doing his own routine as part of the national team, and he expected Sugawara to keep up. Sugawara pushed on with initial weight training and push-ups, but lagged behind when the time came to run, even with Ushijima's urging. He could feel something in him fray the longer he worked out with him.  
  
On his sixth lap of jogging while Ushijima was on his eighth, Sugawara called a time out.  
  
He sighed, surrendering, "Waka. My legs are about to give out."  
  
"One more lap."  
  
Sugawara made a loud sound as he exhaled.  
  
"Can't." He shook his head.  
  
Ushijima fell silent. Sugawara felt a knot in his stomach as he remembered the stories from Hinata and Kageyama from when they bumped into him before the inter-school. Shiratorizawa was a powerhouse team known for pushing their members beyond their limits and Ushijima was the posterboy of the Shiratorizawa way.  
  
For Sugawara, who had given up sports, was just hanging on with his studies, and had to carve out time to spend with Ushijima all while shocking his entire system with this fitness program... He felt like he hit a wall.  
  
And with what he knew of Ushijima, he wouldn't think kindly of what he had just decided to do.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized, meek. "I'll wait for you back at the house."  
  
He couldn't even look him in the eye as he said that, and waved as he headed back in the direction of the Ushijima residence.  
  
  
As Ushijima finished his jog, Sugawara waited for him. He could already hear the lecture that awaited him once Ushijima gets back, about discipline and tenacity and remarks about how Karasuno merely relied on luck and talent to get by. It will hurt, Sugawara knew, but he'll take it. Maybe it will even clarify whatever it was they had with each other.

While waiting, Sugawara did stretches  to cool down and avoid dwelling on the matter. He found a ball lying around, and started practicing his spikes and tosses.

When Ushijima got back some time later, Sugawara tossed it towards him in greeting. Ushijima easily raised one hand to block it.

Sugawara forced a smile, bracing himself, "Welcome back. Do you still have things to do?"

Ushijima shook his head as he walked over to him, "I'm calling it a day."

Sugawara nodded, "This is for the exhibition match in Seoul next month?"  
  
"Yeah. Want to watch?" 

Sugawara relaxed a bit upon hearing his invitation.

"I'll see. I'm waiting for the results of my last math test. I might need to study some more."  
  
Ushijima nodded, then made a rueful sound as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I actually didn't finish my training for today," He admitted, "I didn't want you to wait too long and I was afraid you'd leave if I didn't get back quickly. I'll do extra laps tomorrow."

Sugawara nodded, "I was prepared to wait," He assured him.

"Thanks for that." Ushijima reached out and lightly touched his arm, "I'm going to run a bath to freshen up. Join me."

He glanced around to make sure no one was in sight so he could press a quick kiss by Sugawara's temple  before heading inside.

It had been two months, but Ushijima's displays of affection outside of the bedroom were still a pleasant surprise for Sugawara. He lingered a little longer as he took it in.

"Come on, Suga." He heard Ushijima call from the door.  
  
Sugawara smiled to himself, and turned to follow after him.


	3. Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Sugawara take the next step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a detailed sex scene. Do not read if you are of minor age.

Ushijima's room could be an apartment on its own with everything in it: a large flat screen TV hooked up to an entertainment system, a weights set, a modest library, and a mini-fridge by his king-size bed. The first time Sugawara visited, he figured that it was about as big as his own room and his parents' room put together.  
  
Sugawara followed Ushijima to the bathroom, which was about a quarter the size of the bedroom. There was a bath and shower on one end, and the sink on the other with large mirrors. Ushijima sat by the side of the tub, twisting the faucet handles to manage the temperature as he filled it up.  
  
As the water ran, he reached for Sugawara, and ran his hands over his arms and hands.  
  
"I pushed you too far this week." He told him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's to be expected from Mr. Perfect. I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
"No, no, you didn't." He hugged him around the waist, "Let's set the program aside for now. You can pick up tomorrow."  
  
Sugawara nodded as he gently tousled his hair. "I'll get better," He promised.  
  
"Yes, you will. Don't strain yourself."  
  
He turned back to turn the faucets off, then returned to Sugawara. He tugged him down to him, then tipped his chin so he could lay his mouth on his. As their lips met, their kisses grew more urgent, and fingers fumbled to pull off each other's clothes. Sugawara traced the planes of Ushijima's chest, his finger trailing down to the waist of his shorts before he pulled them off.

Sugawara got up to his feet to undress completely. But as he did, Ushijima suddenly moved, circling one arm around Sugawara's waist and palming the lower abdomen area with his left hand, moving it down to the length of him. Sugawara released a moan as he did, and moved his hips involuntarily towards him, whimpering needily.  
  
Ushijima let go so he could stand and lead Sugawara into the tub. He sat inside, pulling Sugawara over him. Sugawara wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Ushijima ran his hands up and down Sugawara's body, his thumbs caressing the young boy's pecs alternating with his tongue lapping against it. His mind raced – he wanted him, yes - and if he were any other guy he would have flipped him over and gone in dry. But he couldn’t bear to do that now, not after the week he put him through. He pulled away, looking deep into Sugawara’s eyes – taking in the sight of him overcome with need.

He thought fast, and moved his hand down. He briefly squeezed his buttocks, and traced his finger along his rim. Sugawara shuddered, pleading as he did. Ushijima slipped his left index finger in him slowly. Sugawara let out a strangled sound from the invasion, his nails digging into Ushijima's shoulders.n Ushijima slipped his finger out, then in again. As he did, Sugawara’s wrapped one hand around Ushijima's cock and used the other to hang on to his shoulder. Ushijima shifted his hand back to Sugawara's cock and continued pumping him, watching as he gave in completely to sheer sensation.

Ushijima held back for a bit, letting go only after Sugawara came.

They drained the tub and stepped into the shower after. No other words were exchanged as they basked in the afterglow together – kissing intermittently as they scrubbed each other down. They dried off, and went back in the room to dress up.

Sugawara dug into the duffel bag he brought for his new clothes, and changed into them. When he turned, Ushijima was fully dressed, and had a plastic bag in hand which he offered to Sugawara.

“I put in an order for this on the way back.”

Sugawara opened it to find six curry buns. He beamed and looked back up him.

“All mine?” He asked. He saw a glint of annoyance in Ushijima's eyes which made him grin, “Just kidding. We’ll share.”

Sugawara stayed through the evening, where they alternated between making out and watching one of those American blockbuster movies on streaming. Ushijima was sitting up in bed with his legs stretched out as he watched while Sugawara lay next to him, his head pillowed on his lap as he hugged a large fluffy pillow.

Ushijima spoke, “Koushi,”

“Yes?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Sugawara expected the question, and he had an answer ready.

“Yes.”

They looked at each other and smiled. Sugawara sat up, and Ushijima raised one arm to rest around his shoulders.

“I have to apologize in advance,” Sugawara warned, as he nuzzled up to him.

“For?”

“There’s a Karasuno reunion at the end of the month and you will now have to go with me. They’re going to be terrible, and you’re not allowed to do anything more than glower back at them for it.”

Ushijima sighed.

“Fine, Koushi. For you.”


	4. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone, I think you’ve already met my boyfriend,” Koushi beamed, “Wakatoshi Ushijima. We’ve been going out for a while now.”

“Hello!” Koushi said cheerfully as he climbed into the passenger’s seat of Wakatoshi’s car. And for the first time in weeks, Wakatoshi remained dead serious. Koushi sighed, “There’s no reason to be that nervous, Waka.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Koushi. They are your friends.” Wakatoshi continued to drive towards the restaurant district, “Have you told them about us yet?”

“Just Daichi, and you know I told Kiyoko and Yui.”

“Why won’t Shimizu and Oikawa make it?”

“Oikawa has a college sports clinic to attend, Shimizu has a practical exam coming up.”

“Will those two be there? The excitable ones?”

“Kageyama and Hinata? Of course.”

"Hnh."

“Remember, you’re only allowed to glower. Don’t be boastful or snarky,” Koushi reminded him, “This is a Karasuno party.”

“They’re going to pick on me, I know it.”

“No they won’t. Off the court, all these boys want to do is talk about volleyball and girls and eat a good meal.”

“But I don’t want to talk about girls and I’m on a strict diet.”

“It’s your cheat day.”

“I’m back on the diet out of stress.”

“Waka.” Koushi warned. Wakatoshi immediately quieted down.

They drove on a while longer, until they got to the restaurant. Wakatoshi parked his car by the side. As he removed his seatbelt and right before he unlocked the car door, he felt Koushi slip his hand over his to give an affectionate squeeze.

“We’ll be okay.” He promised.

Wakatoshi paused.

“Are you sure they won’t object to... us? I don’t want you to find out who your real friends are because of me.”

“They are my real friends.” Koushi said, “And I’m sure.”

Wakatoshi took a deep breath.

“Alright then.”

They stepped out of the car and entered the restaurant.

 

As they made their way to the private room at the back of the restaurant, Wakatoshi and Koushi could already hear some of the party noises. Wakatoshi could feel his hands go clammy, and slipped them into his pants pocket. Het let Koushi go on ahead and slide the door open. Wakatoshi hid behind the door and waited.

“Suga!” They all chorused, and erupted into noisy greetings.

“Good to see you all again,” He could hear Koushi say cheerfully, “Hinata, Kageyama, I hear the Crows are looking to storm nationals this year?”

“They better watch out! We got a young national on our team, and some of the new team members have some mean moves!” Wakatoshi recognized the pitchy voice to be that of Hinata’s.

“Koushi, where’s your date?” Daichi asked.

“You have a date? Aw yeah, is she cute?!” He heard Tanaka ask.

“Just a second. My date is... shy.” Koushi stepped outside, and spotted Wakatoshi. He shot him a look, slightly exasperated. Wakatoshi gave him an apologetic glance in reply.

They entered the room together, and were greeted by a stunned silence.

The only friendly smile came from Daichi, who was seated on one end of the table with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, known to be usually collected and nonchalant about things, actually gawked.

“Everyone, I think you’ve already met my boyfriend,” Koushi beamed, “Wakatoshi Ushijima. We’ve been going out for a while now.”

A pause.

And as if it was on cue, came a collective scream from Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka.

“USHIJIMA?!”

“USHIWAKA??”

“JAPAN?!”

Wakatoshi gave a courteous bow.

“Nice to meet you all.” He said stiffly.

 

The boys were still staring as Wakatoshi and Koushi sat at the table and started on dinner.

“Glad you could join us, Ushijima,” Daichi greeted, “Hope you enjoy the food.”

“Thanks.” Wakatoshi replied.

“Keep talking, guys,” Koushi reminded the rest, “Don’t scare him.”

“What?! Scare him?? Us?!” Tanaka scoffed, “We’re not that scary! We’re not like him--”

“He scared us when we first met him!” Hinata piped up.

“Shut up!” Kageyama hissed to Hinata.

Koushi’s smile dropped as he shot a look in Hinata’s direction. He gave a gulp, “Ah... well, this isn’t competition so....”

“Ushijima, pass your glass, let me pour you a drink.” Daichi called.

Wakatoshi nodded, and he passed on his glass to him. He remained quiet for most of the night, helped himself to the food as everyone else chattered on. He excused himself for a moment to go to the bathroom, leaving Koushi with them.

When he left, the rest of the group erupted.

“Sugawara, don’t get me wrong,” Kageyama’s voice cut in, “I don’t care who you date but--”

Tanaka slammed his glass on the table.

“I knew it though!” He declared, “I mean, who would break up with the beautiful Kiyoko?! How can you be just friends with a beauty like her?!”

“Suga,” Hinata dropped his voice, “Him? Did you stay in touch after that inter-school?”

“We got in touch after.” Koushi said.

“You know, I would have thought it would be you and Daichi.” Yamaguchi mused – which made Daichi choke on his drink.

“What makes people think that?!" Daichi was incredulous, "That was a rumor going around from when we were in second year.”

“You two were like our parents. Suga’s the Mom and you’re the Dad.” Yamaguchi said.

Koushi shook his head, “Daichi is not my type.”

“I have a girlfriend, but I still take such offense at that,” Daichi protested.

“Well, now you know my type,” Koushi referred to the empty space next to him where Wakatoshi sat.

“No wonder you and Asahi won that pocky game--” Tanaka started, and it was at that second that Wakatoshi returned from the bathroom. Tanaka quickly shut up.

“Pocky game?” Wakatoshi asked.

Koushi suddenly busied himself with his drink.

Tanaka felt uncomfortable as he saw Wakatoshi's stare on him, and blabbered on,

“You know, part of some of the shit we do when we’re forced to share a room for a week or two at camp? Someone snuck in some drink, so we played the pocky game.” Tanaka laughed nervously, “Oh that was really stupid.”

“The pocky game where two people are given one pocky and eat it from each end? And whoever hesitates with the last bite – the kiss bite -- loses?” Wakatoshi inquired.

“Wow, Waka knows of such games!” Koushi laughed a little too loudly, “What a popular, however ridiculous, game! And we were so young then!”

“And you won.” Wakatoshi said pointedly.

Koushi suddenly became overly-interested with picking with whatever was left of the dish nearest him.

“Well, you were still rising in the ranks of Shiratorizawa at the time. We never imagined that our paths would ever cross, and now just look at you two,” Daichi said heartily. Koushi was relieved – even after Daichi retired from volleyball, he was still quick with his saves.

“I suppose,” Wakatoshi mused.

Quietly, Koushi reached under the table and caught his hand.

“You’re too formal! How in the world can you be anyone’s boyfriend?!” Tanaka scoffed at Wakatoshi, “You know, we’re going to get you to loosen up for some fun tonight! Kageyama, call for the waiter!”

“Tanaka, he’s driving.” Koushi said nervously.

“You have a manly man, Suga, he can take it!”

The waiter arrived with several more bottles of beer. Tanaka smirked as he grabbed one and started pouring Wakatoshi’s drink.

Koushi looked at Daichi, “And you’re not going to put a stop to this?”

“I’m not the captain now.” Daichi said as he sipped his drink.

“Second years! Noya! Keep count!” Tanaka bellowed.

“Alright!” Yamaguchi announced.

Even Tsukishima looked amused.

Wakatoshi raised his glass to Tanaka, “Kampai.”

 

_And after some time - end score: 12 (Ushijima) – 11 (Tanaka)._

On his tenth glass, Tanaka was already getting wobbly and his speech was getting slurred. Wakatoshi however, still drank it as if it were water on a hot day.

They toasted the eleventh drink, which Wakatoshi glugged down. Tanaka attempted to drink it down, but suddenly paused...then collapsed onto the table.

Hinata teared up, “Oh no. Japan defended his title.”

He and Noya made a fuss, as if they were crying at a funeral, “Tanaka! You brave soul! We knew you well!”

“Let’s just call for the bill.” Koushi got up on his feet to call for the wait staff.

Daichi took out his phone and took a picture of the unconscious Tanaka, then turned to Wakatoshi.

“Thanks for making this a real party.”

“Does he need a ride home?” Wakatoshi asked.

“Nah, his sister will get him.”

Kageyama sighed, “The ride back will be more dangerous than the current state he’s in.”

 

After they settled the bill and left, they all went their separate ways.

“Are you sure you can drive?” Koushi asked as Wakatoshi unlocked the car doors.

“Yeah. That Tanaka is such a weakling. I went up to fifteen some weeks ago with the national team.”

Koushi shook his head as he got into the passenger’s side. Wakatoshi settled into the driver’s seat.

“Did they like me?” He asked.

“Daichi likes you.”

“And the rest?”

“Tsukishima and Kageyama have always taken a while to warm up to people. Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata will ask about you from now on and I know Tanaka will try to outdrink you again,” Koushi chuckled, “You’ll be fine. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Wakatoshi nodded.

“I’m glad that this is working out.”

“I’m glad too.” Koushi turned to smile at his boyfriend, then noticed that he seemed deep in thought about something. “Waka? Is something...?”

Wakatoshi held up his hand, asking for a moment.

Then he opened his door, and threw up on the curb.

“Waka!”


	5. Pleased to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Sugawara's, Meet the Ushijima's.

As Wakatoshi slowly woke up, he had vague memories of how he got to Koushi’s couch. The last thing he remembered was retching on the side of the road with Koushi rubbing his back, sighing over how he just had to take on Tanaka’s challenge. He also vaguely remembered Daichi being there to check up on both of them and Koushi mentioning something about knowing how to drive home. Then there was something about not letting him drive and grabbing the keys from his pocket.

So that was how he ended up there, in the Sugawara family living room, on their couch. And he realized that he was being watched.

“Who is that?” He heard a little boy whisper.

“’Niisan’s friend.” A little girl replied.

“I haven’t met this friend before.”

“Well we haven’t met all his friends, dummy.”

“Shhh, He’s awake.”

There was the _pad-pad-pad_ of footsteps scurrying away, indicating that whoever was talking quickly dispersed.

Wakatoshi slowly opened his eyes. His mouth felt parched, and he felt out of sorts even as the Sugawara’s ceiling swam into view. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a different shirt, he realized, one of the old practice jerseys for Karasuno, with the number 2 on the front and back of it.

He looked behind him, and saw a little boy and a little girl, both around nine or ten years old, crouched behind the couch. They slowly straightened up and blinked back at him. The little boy looked like a miniature version of Koushi, but with thick-rimmed oversized glasses. The little girl had light blonde hair that was cut right above her shoulders and piercing blue eyes.

Siblings, Wakatoshi realized with surprise. Koushi had mentioned his parents, but never siblings.

“Good morning.” They both greeted.

“Morning.” Wakatoshi murmured, “I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi. Koush—Suga’s friend. What are your names?”

“My name’s Keiko.”

“My name’s Jiro.”

“We call him Koushi too.” Keiko said pointedly, “You must be really close.”

“Yeah... you could say that.” Wakatoshi said cautiously. The girl had some spirit to her, he observed.

“’Niisan is still asleep. You were both out late.” Jiro told him.

“We were with his high school friends.”

“You didn’t go to the same high school?” Keiko tipped her head to the side, curious.

“I know his friends from there. We all play volleyball.” He answered.

The little girl kept her gaze on him, and even Wakatoshi felt slightly uneasy.

“Jiro! Keiko!”

Koushi appeared in the doorway, and Jiro ran up to him, hugging him around the waist.

“Did they wake you?” Koushi asked, “Sorry, these two can be so nosy.”

“He woke up by himself.” Keiko said defensively.

“And what do you do if we have guests, Keiko?” Koushi chided, “Come on, you’re older than Jiro by five minutes. You should know what to do. Mom’s still asleep.”

Keiko rolled her eyes as she headed back towards the hall, “Come on, Jiro, let’s make breakfast.”

“I want to stay with ‘Niisan and his friend.” Jiro protested.

“Help Oneechan, Jiro.” Koushi urged, “I’ll join you later. Make us coffee? You’re good at making coffee, right?”

“Unh.”

Jiro let Koushi go and they both left the room. Koushi joined Wakatoshi on the couch, and lightly caressed his bare arm in greeting.

“Want to keep it?” He half-joked, “It looks good on you. How are you feeling, Waka?”

“Fine. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you.”

“I managed to drive back without bumping into anything but Daichi had to help me park. But don’t worry, I made sure that he didn’t take any pictures.”

Wakatoshi fell silent.

“You never told me about your siblings.”

“There isn’t a lot to talk about. We don’t see each other often.” Koushi was about to continue, but was interrupted by another sound down the hall. Koushi gave a start, then excused himself, lightly brushed his hands against Wakatoshi’s before rising out of the couch and hurrying to the sound of the voice.

“Mom! You should be in bed!”

Wakatoshi, curious, followed Koushi out of the room.

“I was heading down for breakfast.”

“I was going to bring it up to you, Mom,” Koushi sounded worried.

“Stop worrying, Koushi. I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve been out of bed.” Mrs. Sugawara gave a sigh.

Wakatoshi paused right at the stairs. watching as an older woman with the same silver locks as Koushi’s and Jiro’s stepped down the stairs. She was skinny, and her eyes – the same shape and color as Keiko’s – looked tired, but bright.

“Oh, we have a guest?”

“Yes, sorry, he had a bit of an accident yesterday so I let him sleep over. Mom, this is Ushijima, we play volleyball together.”

“Oh! I remember that name!” Mrs. Sugawara’s face brightened up, “The way my Koushi made it sound, you were the one team was the most scared of.”

Koushi shook his head and reached for his Mom’s hand, “We can talk more in the dining room. Keiko and Jiro are making breakfast.”

“I could have done that.”

“But you shouldn’t.”

Mrs. Sugawara sighed, “I wish you’d allow me to try to be normal, Koushi.”

Wakatoshi couldn’t say a word, noticing how terse things got between them with that one comment. He followed them to the dining room, where the twins were bickering over how to set the table. They stopped when they saw Mrs. Sugawara arrive. Jiro ran to her to give her a hug, but Keiko frowned.

“’Niisan, why is Mom out of bed? She should be resting.”

“Then I wish you were there to greet her, Keiko. Mom wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Mom.” Keiko sighed as Jiro got the pot of coffee and she finished setting the table, “And wussy ‘Niisan.”

“That’s not how you talk to your older brother, Keiko.” Mrs. Sugawara chided as they all sat down. Wakatoshi found a seat to Koushi’s left, seated right across her.

“It’s fine, Mom. It’s how I know Keiko misses me,” Koushi teased.

“‘Niisan, you’re embarrassing me.” She passed around plates of egg on toast with Japanese mayonnaise on the side.

“Well I miss you too, I’m just nice about it.”

“Eww.”

In spite of things, Koushi smiled fondly at her after swallowing a bite of his toast. “It tastes good, Keiko.”

“I made the coffee!” Jiro was seated on his Mom’s side.

“Thank you for that, Jiro. Ushijima could use some coffee.”

“That’s because he’s hungover.” Keiko said in deadpan as she started on her toast.

“Keiko!” Mrs. Sugawara was aghast.

“It’s true.” Keiko said defensively.

“Yes, it’s true.” Wakatoshi affirmed, “Sorry, Mrs. Sugawara. But thank you for your hospitality.”

For the first time that morning, Keiko smiled – but it was smug.

Koushi couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Wakatoshi chose to stay a little while longer so he could clean up his soiled shirt from the night before. Koushi accompanied him to the laundry area at the back. While Wakatoshi claimed he knew how to do laundry and attempted to wash it himself, Koushi shook his head in disapproval then proceeded to teach him how to properly scrub out the dirt after soaking it in a basin for a while.

“Why don't you talk about Keiko and Jiro?” Wakatoshi asked him.

“They’re not always here.” Koushi replied, “When the twins were born, times got tough for the family. Right before they started preschool, Mom was also first diagnosed with leukemia. I was in junior high then and they wanted me to focus on school. They had to be sent away.”

Wakatoshi was quiet. Koushi continued,

“Jiro and Keiko usually live with our aunt and grandparents in another prefecture, where school is a little cheaper. Dad took a job that paid more, but it also means that he is away a lot. Rinse this.”

Wakatoshi took the basin from him, and rinsed and wrung the shirt to damp. After he did, he put it in the dryer, which Koushi pushed a few buttons to start. They stood next to each other, watching the shirt toss inside the machine.

“Keiko’s quite the character, isn’t she?” Wakatoshi observed.

“She and Jiro are ying and yang. Jiro’s affectionate and doting, Keiko’s very sharp.”

“I think she suspects something about us.”

“Of course she would. When the time comes, she’ll be the first to know.”

Koushi rested his head against Wakatoshi’s shoulder.

“How’s your Mom now?” Wakatoshi asked.

“She was okay, then her cancer relapsed and she had another round of chemo. She tires easily, but she’s alive and that’s all that matters to us.” He looked at him, “If you don’t mind, I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Ok.”

Koushi lightly touched his hand.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Before I came along, how in the world did you get home after drinking?”

“Tendou and Reon had their ways.”

Koushi sighed.

The dryer stopped. Wakatoshi stepped up and opened the door, preparing to change into his just-laundered shirt.

“Did you mind being number two?” Koushi asked, referring to the borrowed shirt.

Wakatoshi looked back at him, knowing full well that Koushi was admiring him while shirtless. 

“I have to be number one.” Wakatoshi got his shirt and pulled it on. He closed the dryer door and walked  towards Koushi.

“All the time?” Koushi asked, playful.

“There may be a few exceptions.”

“Hmn.” Koushi mused, thoughtful. The gaze in his eyes deepened as Wakatoshi drew close. They kissed, with Wakatoshi lingering a while longer to suckle lightly on the boy’s lower lip. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against his as he cupped Koushi's face in his hands.

“We’ll continue this when things quiet down,” Wakatoshi whispered, “I don’t think you’re ready to have that conversation with Keiko.”

Koushi nodded, reaching up so he could hold his hand in his before letting go.

 

Well after the night at the Sugawara's, Wakatoshi finally decided on something. But it was something he had to tell his Mother - not for her approval, but just so he's spared a worse strong reaction from her when the time comes.  

"Mother, there's going to be another overseas exhibition match coming up. I'll be bringing someone with me."

They talked in her study after dinner. Mrs. Ushijima worked as a lawyer, and it was like she never stopped working. For as long as Wakatoshi could remember, mother and son bonding time felt like meetings. Even the few times he was called into the principal's office for misbehavior were tamer than confiding in his Mother.

Mrs. Ushijima lit a cigarette. 

"Who?" 

"Sugawara."

"Sugawara? The Karasuno boy?" Mrs. Ushijima raised a brow at him, "But he doesn't play anymore, right?"

"He's still a fan." Ushijima explained. "And he could use the break."  
  
Mrs. Ushijima exhaled.

"Clearly, you're not asking for my permission." She said.

"No, Mother. I'm just letting you know."

Mrs. Ushijima blinked at him, then gave a resigned shrug. Wakatoshi nodded, then turned to leave the room.

"You have a winning left, Wakatoshi." Mrs. Ushijima called after him, "Don't get too carried away with being unique."

Ushijima realized that her words did not barb him as much as they used to.


	6. A Window View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Content warnings: This chapter addresses closet issues and contains a risque sex scene.  
> -With thanks to Kaesteranya for pushing me to explore this side of slash narratives. This chapter took a long while because it took more emotional manuevering than I thought.  
> -Let me know what you think? Feedback is welcome, and every kudos makes me go doki. You can also chat me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/meiyamie/) and over e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.  
> Thank you!

Wakatoshi brought Koushi out to dinner at their favorite Japanese restaurant, then proudly presented a red envelope with their plane tickets to Hong Kong. He had expected excited gushing, not sudden silence and discomfort - and Wakatoshi hated it when his expectations were squashed.

He watched his boyfriend’s golden eyes widen slightly, then was confused as his lips pursed into a tight line.

“Koushi, what’s the matter?” He asked him.

“I’m not comfortable with extravagant gifts.” Koushi replied.

“It’s not that extravagant.” Wakatoshi assured him.

Koushi shifted in his seat. “My family would struggle if they had to buy a ticket like that for just one person. I can’t accept this--”

“It will cost more if you turn it down.”

Koushi looked even more unhappy as he said that.

“Waka, I know that we love each other. You don’t have to do anything else to prove it.”

“Where did that come from?” Wakatoshi was surprised.

“You just had to do this after meeting my family?” Koushi asked pointedly.

“Yes but it’s not just that, Koushi. You like hearing about what happens to the team, and this is a chance to watch us live against other world teams. We might even get a shot against Brazil and the U.S.! And... I miss you when I’m gone for that long.”

“Fine then.” Koushi’s voice was clipped. “Thank you.”

 

When Koushi and Wakatoshi disagreed, it was Koushi who nursed the grudge. They still saw each other after, but Wakatoshi sensed some distance from him in the days leading up to their trip.

More than Wakatoshi giving an expensive present, what bothered Koushi more was being around him while he was with his teammates. Koushi knew some of the members of the national team from high school, but wasn’t sure if they even suspected that their ace had a boyfriend. He knew too well that there was more to lose should their relationship be found out.

Koushi was deep in thought about it as he waited by the airline check-in counter.

“Suga!”

He turned and saw the national team arrive, wearing their uniform black and red jersey jackets. Wakatoshi picked up his step as he headed towards Koushi.

“I’m glad you made it.”

Koushi shrugged, “Well, I really do want to go.”

Wakatoshi stood closer to him than what Koushi knew was acceptable between two boys. He felt a split-second instinct to reach out for his hand, then remembered that they were in a very public place.

“Ah, so he’s tagging along.” He heard a familiar voice remark.

Sugawara looked to his side and saw Shirabu and Reon from Shiratorizawa watching them.

“Hello, good to see you again,” Sugawara greeted, but he felt his stomach turn out of nervousness. Wakatoshi had admitted, wearily, that Shirabu was his only other relationship before Koushi, if one could call it that. While they were teammates, Koushi guessed that they were no longer friends.

Reon however, was still cheerful, “You know if you wanted travel perks, you should just play with us. I’ve been hearing good things about you from the alumni team.”

“Why don’t you play on Sundays?” Sugawara inquired.

“I don’t love this game as much as Ushijima here,” Reon chuckled, “I like my days off the court.”

Shirabu remained quiet and poker-faced.

“Our turn to check in, Suga,” Wakatoshi said.

Sugawara heard what sounded like an amused hum from Shirabu, which made him face away from him,

“Alright, Wa--Ushijima,” Sugawara could easily go from calling him by his nickname to the respectful last name but doing so in that instance left a strange taste in his mouth.

 

It was a six hour flight to Hong Kong, with a brief stop-over in Tokyo. Koushi slept through most of the flight.

Wakatoshi counted on their arrival to lighten his mood and get him to relax, and it looked like he was right. He was relieved to see Koushi’s eyes light up in wonder as the bus they took coursed through the city. Wakatoshi wished that he wasn't within sight of his teammates so he could make a moment out of it, like wrap his arms around him as he'd tick off some of the things he'd like to do in the city after the games. Wakatoshi had to be content with just sitting next to him, shoulder-to-shoulder.

  
They got to the hotel and checked in.

"Tomorrow at 7:00, boys,” The coach announced after their keys were given out, “We'll head to the stadium, warm-up, have a skirmish to get used to the court, then the game itself is the day after."

“Yes, Coach!”

Wakatoshi gestured for Koushi to follow him, and was confused by his pause before he followed, squeezed into the elevator together with a few other teammates. Koushi was quiet, and Wakatoshi chose not to be bothered by his silence as he chatted idly with the others about room assignments and the upcoming game.

The elevator stopped and they all stepped out, dispersing as they headed to their own rooms. Koushi lagged behind Wakatoshi, again.

“Suga,” Wakatoshi called, his tone growing impatient.

“Yes, I know.” Koushi replied as he caught up to him.  
Wakatoshi slipped their key card into the lock, unlocking the door to the room.

“Didn’t they find it strange of us to be sharing a room?” Koushi asked as they entered.

“No. I paid for this room, which means I’m doing the organizer a favor by saving him from buying an extra cot, while one teammate gets to sleep comfortably on a proper bed.” Wakatoshi immediately headed for the baggage tray to put his roller bag on it to unpack.  He could hear Koushi do the same by the closet in the entrance way behind him, “Is that why you’ve been so cold on the way here?”

“Can you blame me for it?”

“It’s none of their business.”

“They can make it their business.” Koushi replied as he pulled out a change of clothes, “You’re the ace of the national team and got featured in the volleyball magazine on more than one occasion. Do you want to end up in the gossip section of reddit volleyball as well?”

“I don’t--”

Koushi slammed the closet door shut, interrupting him.

“Waka.” He sighed, exasperated, then stomped off to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and Wakatoshi heard the lock turn from the inside.

Wakatoshi scratched his head out of irritation, and flopped onto the queen-sized bed, arm over his forehead as he wondered how in the world they were going to get through this trip.

Koushi stepped out of the bath later, fully dressed for bed in a shirt and gym shorts. He walked towards the foot of the bed, giving a long sigh as he stared at Wakatoshi with his hands on his hips.

“Koushi, I don’t want to fight.” Wakatoshi told him.

“I just don’t understand how you could be so reckless when you have everything going for you. I never asked to be introduced to your teammates.”

“But you introduced me to your team.”

“They’re friends who can afford not to care. I don’t know if the same could be said for your team now, and if you really can take the risk in not caring what they think of you—of us.”

At that, Wakatoshi sat straight up and moved to the edge of the bed, looking at Koushi as he did.

“I’ve always been told to save face, especially when my parents divorced. I stopped caring about making other people look good. That’s their concern, not mine.” His voice grew petulant.

Koushi sensed a shift in him, something almost predatory. He kept his gaze steady as he stared right back at him. Wakatoshi reached for him with his left hand, tugging him closer. Koushi didn’t resist.

“I like Shiratorizawa, it’s why I still play with them on Sundays. I like the National Team, but I know I can’t play for them forever. I have no delusions about that. If they cut me because of you...well, that's just fate. Maybe it's better than forced retirement due to injury, like what they did to Mizuno.”

Wakatoshi stood up, holding Koushi by the hand as they headed for the window.

“Let’s just enjoy the city view tonight, Koushi. This is your first time outside of Japan, right?”

Koushi gave a nod, as he gazed out the window. He admired the skyline and the city lights blinking back at them, along with an animated neon sign or two from the top of the neighboring buildings. From his vantage point, as Koushi glanced around, he could also make out the silhouettes of its tenants puttering around their rooms and offices.

Koushi suddenly realized that Wakatoshi had stepped away for a second and had come back. Before Koushi could ask, Wakatoshi’s hands were under his shirt, caressing the skin at the back and around the front of his stomach. He pressed himself against Koushi, who gave a murmur, liking Wakatoshi's insistence on keeping him close and having missed the familiar planes of his strong chest. Wakatoshi rested one hand on Koushi's hip.

“They say Hong Kong is one of the most crowded places in the world. I bet in one of those buildings out there, they’ll be able to see us.” As he spoke, he undressed Koushi then himself. He pushed Koushi to bend down, extending his arms out so he could brace himself against the window, “Someone, somewhere there, is watching us now and waiting for us to fuck.”

Koushi was stunned, and gave a laugh, “You are kinky.”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi was unrepetant, and bent down to press kisses down his bared back, “I really don’t care if we get caught, Koushi.”

Koushi gave a shiver as he felt Wakatoshi tug down his shorts and briefs with it, then his own. He could hear him prep – the foil of a condom wrapper being torn open, the squirt of the lube, with the slippery sounds of it being spread over skin as he shifted in position. Koushi could feel him tease his entrance between his buttcheeks with the wet tip of Wakatoshi’s cock covered by a thin condom pressing against the skin there.

“Waka,” Koushi pleaded.

“Look straight. Enjoy the view,” Wakatoshi whispered, aroused, and he slipped one well-lubed finger into him. He started pumping it into him, curling his finger inside as he did. Koushi spread his legs open some more to keep his balance, feeling Wakatoshi add one more, then another. He could feel his knees tremble, but Wakatoshi wasn’t going to let up.

Finally, Wakatoshi pulled his fingers out to ease his hardened cock into him. Koushi gasped his name as he did, loving the stretch inside him. Wakatoshi took on quick and steady strokes as he pumped himself into him. And Koushi liked it that way –  quick but sure strides, secure in knowing that his partner would catch him. His mouth hung open, gasping and moaning through it. He groaned as he felt Wakatoshi brush against his prostrate, and Koushi’s hands  curled into fists against the windowpane.

“God, Koushi,” Wakatoshi groaned as he came into him. He lingered a few seconds longer then pulled out, his cock dripping with cum. But he turned Koushi around to face him, “Your turn?” He offered, as he slid his hand over the other boy's still-hard cock.

“Can you?” Koushi breathed. His slid his hands up Wakatoshi’s neck, burying his fingers into his brown locks as he pulled him in for a kiss.

“Yeah,” Wakatoshi answered then pushed Koushi back against the window – making him release a soft chuckle in surprise, which turned into a moan as Wakatoshi got down on his knees, holding Koushi close to him by his ass as he started to suck him off.

When Koushi came, Wakatoshi cleaned him up completely with a long suckle, giving Koushi a delicious jolt throughout his body as his warm tongue lapped at the skin there.

Wakatoshi wiped his mouth on his arm as he finished and stood up. Without another word, they both headed to bed and collapsed onto it, their arms wrapped around each other.

“Are we okay now?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I guess.”

“You guess?” Wakatoshi pouted, which made Koushi smirk.

“Thank you, Waka,” Koushi leaned forward to kiss him properly, rolling his tongue over his briefly before pulling away to curl up against him.

“We’re training tomorrow, what are you planning to do?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I’ll head up to the Peak for the view, then get shopping done when I head back down.” Koushi stretched, “Can we go clubbing after the games?”

“Clubbing?” Wakatoshi puzzled, “You like going clubbing?”

“I haven’t done it enough to decide. Lan Kwai Fong sounds exciting.”

“We’re going to be such stereotypes.”

“I thought you didn’t care what other people thought, Waka.”

“Oi.” Wakatoshi protested, and he felt Koushi smile against him as he did.


	7. Interlude: Zhou Sen - 'Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning in Hong Kong with Ushijima and Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumping this little ficlet here so it gets viewed by more people. I do have a longer chapter to close the series coming up, though this scene wouldn't quite fit there. Enjoy! Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it, or have something to say about it.

Koushi awoke on their third day in Hong Kong naked in bed. And as he opened his eyes, he spotted Wakatoshi doing his morning yoga, bent over with his butt in the air, covered by his black boxer briefs. Koushi smiled as he rubbed the last of sleep from his eyes and wrapped the comforter around him as he moved closer towards the edge of the bed.

“You’re spoiling me, Waka.”

Wakatoshi scoffed as he moved into the next position.

“This is how I warm-up for the day. Don’t get used to it. You should be joining me.”

“I’m perfectly fine where I am.” Koushi threw the comforter off him, revealing himself, “Would you like to join me?”

Wakatoshi nearly stumbled, but found his balance, “No. I have to meet the rest downstairs for breakfast.” He did one last stretch before he put himself in closing position, with his hands and feet together. He pulled the blanket over to cover Koushi’s lap then bent over to kiss him – first on the lips, then by his temple, “Are you heading down as well?”

Koushi nodded, moving his head so he could nuzzle Wakatoshi briefly before slipping off the bed to get ready.


	8. You're a Shining Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Shining Star by Get Far.

Japan placed fifth out of the twelve teams that played. It wasn’t the top three, but their game was consistent, and this particular tournament didn’t count in their rankings. Their last game was against Argentina, a team that was ranked four places above them. The fact that they played a close game, behind by only five points, was cause for celebration.

“Wakatoshi, the team’s going out to eat. Join us?” Reon invited as they packed up their locker room.

“We'll see.” Wakatoshi was non-committal

“Show up for the players who felt like they were going to die against Martinez.”

Wakatoshi scoffed.

Reon peeked at him, “You can bring Sugawara.”

Wakatoshi folded his towel and put it into his bag. “I’ll have to discuss that with him,” He answered, “Especially with Morita there.”

Reon smirked, “If Morita gives him trouble, you can count on some of us to handle it for you.”

“You won’t have to.” Wakatoshi assured, “Or does he need a harder spike to the other side of his head to get the point?”

“Heh, give it a shot – just to make sure that he really knows.”

Wakatoshi zipped up his bag.

“I’ll go ahead, Suga’s waiting outside.”

 

When Wakatoshi left the locker room, he saw Koushi in what looked like a terse conversation with Morita - a tall and lanky national team player with wavy dyed blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Suga.” Wakatoshi called and he walked a little faster towards him.

“Ushijima, Hi.” Wakatoshi could tell that Koushi’s tone, while friendly, was tinged with steel, “I was just telling Morita about how well he played today.”

“Did you thank him for the compliment?” Wakatoshi asked Morita as he put one arm around Koushi. He kept his eye on the other player, daring him.

Morita scoffed at them then walked away, with his sports bag slung over his shoulder. When he was out of earshot, Wakatoshi spoke,

“What did he tell you?”

Koushi shrugged.

“He just thinks you’re distracted on the court.”

“Does he now? He should speak for himself. If only he kept his eye on the ball instead of meddling in other players’ personal lives. I sent a spike to his head during practice to remind him.”

Koushi looked at Wakatoshi, disapproving.

“There was no need for that.”

“I needed it.”

Koushi stepped away from Wakatoshi, letting their fingertips brush against each other before they broke away completely.

“Good game today, Waka. How do you want to celebrate?”

“With you and a lot of dimsum.” Wakatoshi replied.

Koushi smiled.

“Come on then.”

 

They had chosen about six bamboo containers of dimsum, ranging from dumplings to rolls to different savory cakes. As they ate and caught up, Wakatoshi’s phone beeped twice but he didn’t do anything more than glance at it.

“Who is it?” Koushi asked as he picked up a rice roll with his chopsticks.

“Reon. He’s probably telling me where the team’s eating.”

Koushi frowned at him before taking a bite of his roll, “Waka, you should have joined them.”

At that, Wakatoshi’s phone rang.

“Answer that.” Koushi ordered as he went for another roll. Wakatoshi looked at him wearily, but did as he was told.

“Reon?”

“You with Sugawara?” Reon asked.

“Of course.”

“You should have brought him here - there’s duck! And so much food!”

“Well we’re at that Michelin dumpling place. It’s delicious here, and I don’t have to imagine lobbing a ball at a certain someone’s face.”

“Then just look at Sugawara.” Reon pressed, “Come on, man.”

Wakatoshi sighed.

“We’ll finish here then head over to you.”

“The guys want to go to Lan Kwai Fong. Go with us there instead, and please bring your boyfriend.”

Wakatoshi paused, and Reon continued,

“If you don’t go, I’ll hang up now and call Sugawara instead, because I know he wouldn’t approve of you being away from the team after a game.”

“Did you two plot this or something?” Wakatoshi accused.

“You don’t just forget the vice captain of the team that ended your run in high school nationals. Wasn’t it Tendou who called him Mother Karasuno for a while? Anyway. Go. I’ll knock on your hotel room door before we head out. So uh, don’t start anything.”

“Reon!”

“Heh. Have a good dinner.”

Wakatoshi hung up. He gave a sigh and reached for the last pork bun. Sugawara had cleaned his plate and was sipping his tea.

“Where to?” He asked.

 

“That’s all you’re wearing?” Sugawara asked.

They had gotten back to the hotel to get ready. Sugawara had decided on pre-torn jeans and a dark shirt while Ushijima sat at the edge of the bed, wearing a black v-neck shirt and dark pants.

“Yes,” Wakatoshi said, “I don’t really dress up for clubbing.”

“I have fun with it,” Sugawara showed an orange and black tiger-print hooded jacket to him, “I can’t get away with wearing this back at home.” He chuckled as he saw Wakatoshi wrinkle his nose disapprovingly at at it, then turned his back on him to drape the jacket over back of the desk chair. He turned to Wakatoshi and settled himself over his lap, catching his surprise in a kiss. Wakatoshi wrapped his left arm around Koushi’s waist to hold him, while his other hand under slipped under Koushi’s shirt tracing the curves of his tight abdomen as he did – a silent offer to take the next step.

“Now now, Reon will be here soon.” Koushi reminded him, but his voice was soft and low betraying the need that tugged at him.

“I’m okay with staying in.” Wakatoshi said, his eyes meeting his, “I can see them when we get back.”

Koushi gave a long sigh as he hugged him, “Come on, let’s catch the nightlife before we have to go home.”

Before Wakatoshi could make his case, there was a knocking on the door. Koushi slowly stood up to combing his fingers through his own hair. Wakatoshi did the same as he headed for the door.

“Reon?” He called.

“Yep!” Reon replied from behind the door, “You two better be dressed.”

 

“ _Come into my world.” (Robbie Rivera NYC Dub)_

Another reason why Wakatoshi wasn’t too worried about Koushi traveling with the team – he generally liked people more than Wakatoshi did. When they got to the club and ordered drinks, it was Koushi who did the small talk, while Wakatoshi kept to himself as he nursed an Old Fashioned. The crowd was starting to trickle in, and a few other members, Shirabu included, had already made their way to the dance floor.

“Dance?” Koushi offered.

Wakatoshi looked puzzled at the inquiry, and shook his head. Koushi rolled his eyes, but smiled in understanding as he stood up to his feet.

“Later.” Koushi told him, part goodbye, part warning. He shot a finger gun at Wakatoshi as he bounced towards the dance area.

Next to him, Reon nodded along to the music. He took a sip of his beer.

“You should join him, Wakatoshi.” Reon told him, raising his voice so Wakatoshi could hear him.

Wakatoshi made a face and shook his head.

“If you two are going to be in it for the long haul, you’re gonna have to dance.” Reon warned him.

“I’ll get to it.” Wakatoshi reassured.

Reon sipped his beer again.

“It’s only been several months in, but you and Sugawara... are starting to make sense. You’re a little—no, a lot more relaxed.”

“You’re a sap, Reon.”

“I’m just happy that you have someone. That thing with Shirabu was a mess, I didn’t think you’d recover.”

“We find ways for the game. We always have.”

“True.” Reon looked at Wakatoshi knowingly, “Are you going to wave the rainbow flag for Japan?”

“Someone else should do that. I want to keep my private life private.”

“Pity. You’d be good at it. I know you’ll like it better than playing for the team.”

“Heh,” Wakatoshi was rueful, “That obvious, huh?”

“Only to those who know you. What kind of life are you planning after volleyball, Wakatoshi?”

“I don’t know. Tendou seems to like it, whatever it is."

Reon nodded.

“Yeah, we go at our own pace.”

A silence fell between them. Wakatoshi was watching the dance floor but during his conversation with Reon, he lost track of Koushi. He figured he was somewhere deep in the crowd, and wasn’t too worried. Then suddenly, the crowd shifted, and Wakatoshi caught Koushi – face to face with Shirabu, who looked like he was going to go in for the kill. Reon saw it too.

“Oh. Well.” Reon was surprised. Before he could say another word, Wakatoshi was on his feet and moving towards the dance floor.

 

Koushi had warmed up to the other members of Wakatoshi’s team for the most part. Just minutes ago, he had managed to wingman for one team member with a cute Chinese girl, and was pleased to see them having fun as the music played on. He had glanced over the direction of their table and saw that Reon and Wakatoshi were quietly conversing. It looked serious, Wakatoshi was deep in thought and based on Reon’s body language, it must have been a serious matter. He figured he’d ask Wakatoshi about it later when time came for him to get another drink. He kept on dancing, moving easily to the club song and weaving his way to the center of the dance floor. At some point, he felt someone lightly tap him by the shoulder. Koushi blinked and suddenly saw himself face-to-face with Shirabu.

“Guess this is as good a time as any.” Shirabu said coolly, “We’re not going to get any closer than this.”

While Koushi had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he kept his composure.

“What is it, Shirabu?” He asked.

“I just wanted to get to know the boy that came after me.” Shirabu replied, “I want to see what it is about you, Mr. Refreshing.”

Another song had begun to play, “ _I didn’t just come here to dance, if you know what I mean, if you know what I mean._ ”

Koushi's gaze did not leave Shirabu’s.

“What do you want to know?” He asked.

“Is he good to you?” Shirabu asked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.”

“You better be good to him.” Koushi knew he meant it as an offhand comment, but also caught the warning in his tone, “You stayed in touch after the national qualifiers?”

“Not right after.”

Shirabu put a hand on Koushi’s waist to spin him around, and let it fall once they repositioned, still facing each other from another angle.

“He’s your type?” He asked a little too innocently.

Koushi didn’t miss a step.

“Wakatoshi’s discrete.” He told Shirabu, “I know he won’t like it if you pry. Best to ask him yourself.” He couldn’t help himself, “You’d know better, wouldn’t you?”

Shirabu was amused by the push back.

“Sassy. Didn’t think Wakatoshi would like that.”

“It’s been a while.” Koushi reminded him, “Have I answered your questions?”

“Maybe.”

A familiar voice cut in.

“Excuse me.”

Koushi was unsurprised to find Wakatoshi there.

“Join us, Waka?” Koushi’s use of the endearment was hardly a slip.

“Might as well.”

“Sweet.” Shirabu remarked.

Wakatoshi looked very self-conscious as he attempted to sway to the music. Koushi inwardly winced, watching him. 

“Excuse me, Shirabu,” Koushi apologized as he took Wakatoshi’s hand, “But you can stay if you’d like.”

“No offense taken. I’ll move on.” Shirabu replied.

He turned his back on them, keeping with the beat as he moved to another part of the dance floor. Koushi kept his hand on Wakatoshi’s.

The song continued, " _It’s you boy, you in the corner, something is taking me over, I only came here for you."_

More people had crowded on the dance floor, forcing Koushi to step closer to Wakatoshi, pressing his chest against him. He took a deep breath, then wrapped both his arms around Wakatoshi’s waist as he continued to move.

“What did you and Shirabu talk about?” Wakatoshi asked.

“He just wanted to catch up.”

Wakatoshi nodded.

“Were you worried?” Koushi asked.

“A little, but I knew you’d be able to handle it.”

Koushi nodded. They fell silent as they continued to dance. The music transitioned to a more upbeat song.

_It's the way you look at me, it's the way you touch me, the fire in your eyes, I swear makes me shiver inside..._

“You sure you're okay with this?” Wakatoshi asked, “It’s very public.”

“I think they’d be more offended by your robotic dancing.” Koushi answered, which made Wakatoshi pout slightly. But, never backing down from the challenge, he did relax into his next move - swaying his body along with Koushi's as the music picked up. 

 

As the night ended, Wakatoshi asked that they stop by a nearby convenience store to unwind before heading back to the hotel. They bought a bottle each of water, and Wakatoshi glugged his down as they milled on the curb.

“It’s crowded, for a convenience store. It’s almost like its own bar.” Koushi observed.

“Bound to happen around here.” Wakatoshi tossed his emptied bottle into the nearest bin. They had somehow agreed on walking back to the hotel from there. They walked down the cobblestone and concrete, passed bars still bursting with people. As they walked, Koushi took off his jacket and folded it over his arms to enjoy the noght breeze. In the distance, he could hear the sound of a Chinese cover of Dreams by the Cranberries playing on someone’s speakers.

“I’m glad I flew in.” He told Wakatoshi.

“I’m glad you did too.” He replied, “I might not fly out as much after the season.”

“Hmn? Why not?”

“I’m thinking of leaving the team.”

Koushi was piqued, but hardly shocked.

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah. I think I should try living...normally. Whatever that is.”

“Okay.”

“That’s the fastest approval I’ve gotten from you – or anyone, for that matter.” Wakatoshi realized.

“It’s your life, Wakatoshi. You don’t need my approval for that.”

Wakatoshi thought it over. He paused in his steps, allowing Koushi to walk ahead of him. When Koushi realized that Wakatoshi had fallen behind, he looked back at him curiously.

“Something the matter?”

“No. Well, yes, but in a good way.”

Koushi blinked and faced him fully.

“I just got an idea. Are you ready to hear it?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I guess... what is it?”

“That, if this goes well,” Wakatoshi gestured between them, “I can live like this.”

“Live like...? In Hong Kong? Clubbing every night?” Koushi wasn’t confused, but was still disbelieving as Wakatoshi went up closer to him, “You don’t like clubbing. I just saw that for myself.”

“You know what I mean, Koushi.”

Wakatoshi stood right in front him.

“Do you feel the same way? Would you like to try...for something more permanent?”

Koushi blinked at him.

“Of course, Wakatoshi.”

Wakatoshi’s serious expression broke with a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked down at him. Koushi grinned back, and tip-toed slightly so he could kiss him. As he did, Wakatoshi bent down, wrapping his arms around him, deepening the kiss as he did.

If anyone saw them as they passed, neither of them cared. They had what truly mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finis! Ah, how these two have taken over my brain! Thank you, Erushi and Kaesteranya for pushing me to do this!
> 
> For fun, I made a fan mix of them at spotify. Give it a [listen](https://open.spotify.com/user/12139699437/playlist/6B0KjDyqm32zIj4Gm8nrmI?si=uUAUbCEpRTanQuEnvwAB0A).

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment, tweet me at [meiyamie](http://twitter.com/meiyamie) or e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.


End file.
